


Lollipop Lips

by FAfantasies



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Lollipops, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FAfantasies/pseuds/FAfantasies
Summary: Is the dirty movie or Sana sucking on a lollipop more dangerous?
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	Lollipop Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter @/FAfantasies

_ “Mmm…”  _ A moan plays through the speakers on the TV from some movie Momo had landed on when flicking through the channels and Momo’s eyes widen at the images playing before her.

The main character, Momo assumes, and another girl had ended up on the main character’s couch, the main character straddling the hips of the other girl while they kiss.

“Wow…” Momo breathes out at the scene. Luckily, quietly enough that Sana, who is on the other end of the couch mindlessly sucking on a lollipop, didn’t hear.

The scene progresses for a few minutes before Momo has to look away from the screen to compose herself, the heat between her legs spreading through her body.

She pulls out her phone and just stares at the lock screen for a bit, trying to ignore the pleasurable sounds coming from the television in an attempt to cool off.

“Man, either these two are  _ really _ good actresses or they’re actually fucking each other off set.” Sana says casually, making Momo look up and over at her, before the girl places the lollipop back between her lips.

Momo watches the way the ball of candy sinks between Sana’s plump, pink lips and into her mouth and the way her cheeks and jaw move, indicating the way Sana is swirling her tongue around the sweet.

Momo subconsciously licks her own lips at the sight, imagining how Sana’s skilled tongue would feel in her own mouth… which doesn’t help the heat in her belly.

She looks back at the movie, deciding that the scene playing out on the screen is less dangerous than watching Sana’s mouth work on her lollipop.

However, another few minutes of watching the two girls on screen has her body tingling and her underwear undoubtedly soaked.

So she throws a quick glance Sana’s way, relieved when she sees that she’s not paying any attention to Momo.

Momo discreetly slides her hand under the waistband of her joggers and presses her middle finger to her clit, her body reacting instantly to the touch she so badly desires.

The heat in her belly builds as she rubs her clit in slow circles, keeping her eyes on the two women on the screen.

But that’s… not enough.

Sure, that’s what got her motor running in the first place but her mind keeps replacing the two women in the movie with her and Sana. Visions of Sana flood her mind, Sana kissing her, Sana’s tongue on her own, Sana…

“Sana,” Momo croaks out, whipping her head around to the girl on the other end of the couch.

“Hm?” Sana hums around the candy, glancing toward her friend who is now crawling toward her like a predator stalking its prey.

“Momo?” Sana breathes out when Momo places her hand on the younger girl’s shoulder, guiding her to lean back against the arm of the couch.

Sana removes the lollipop from her mouth, holding it loosely in front of her lips as Momo leans in, the tip of her nose touching the tip of Sana’s.

Momo presses her lips to the lollipop between the two of them, sucking on the sweet as her eyes burn into Sana’s.

“Momo…” Sana breathes out shakily as she watches Momo’s lips work around the candy. She teases the girl, letting her tongue peek out to circle the candy as she pushes her lips harder against it, guiding it back to Sana’s mouth.

The lollipop touches Sana’s lips and she happily opens her mouth to let her half of it between her lips, mimicking Momo’s actions on the treat, neither of them daring to look away from each other’s eyes as they mutually enjoy the candy.

Momo lets the flat of her tongue drag across the lollipop, feeling the sparks inside of her ignite when her tongue touches Sana’s lips, earning a soft whimper from the younger girl.

Momo finally sucks the lollipop into her mouth again before releasing it with a  _ ‘pop’ _ .

“Kiss me.” Momo whispers, her brows furrowing into an almost pleading expression and Sana loses it. She grabs Momo’s cheeks and slams their lips together in a heated kiss, making Momo drop the lollipop onto the floor.

She can take care of that later.

All she can focus on right now is the sweet grape flavor on Sana’s tongue as it pushes past Momo’s lips and into her mouth, the feeling of Sana’s hands on her cheeks, Sana’s knee between her thighs, and the heat in her belly growing with each passing second.

The way Sana’s right hand travels up the back of Momo’s neck to grab a fistful of the dark locks, the way Sana’s moans and whimpers of pleasure fuel the burning inside of her.

“M-More…” Momo moans into Sana’s mouth as she tries to grind herself down against Sana’s knee. “Please…”

“Did the movie get you all worked up?” Sana whispers with a smirk as she drags her lips across Momo’s cheek to her ear.

Momo nods defeatedly.

“I’m glad you made a move then.” Sana responds, taking Momo’s earlobe between her teeth and tugging at it as she moves her left hand down the older girl’s body to the hem of her shirt, before sliding her hand up across Momo’s perfectly sculpted abs.

“Sana, please.” Momo breathes out and Sana scrapes her nails across the taut muscles.

“Shh…” She hushes and guides Momo to sit up and on Sana’s hips. “Let me have some fun first.”

Momo almost protests, the burning inside of her getting to be too much, but then Sana sits up and removes the girl’s shirt before leaning in and burying her face between Momo’s two perfect breasts.

Momo’s hands settle on the younger girl’s shoulders and she leans her head down to kiss the top of Sana’s head as Sana takes a hard nipple between her lips.

“Fuck…” Momo whines as Sana’s tongue drags slowly over the sensitive nub.

Sana sucks on Momo’s nipple as her fingernails drag roughly down the girl’s back, leaving red marks in their wake and leaving Momo breathless.

Sana’s foreplay seems to go on forever to Momo, honestly a little frustrated that she’s not getting what she  _ needs _ but she has to admit, Sana kissing and touching her this way is something she never thought would feel  _ so _ good.

And it only gets better when Sana’s hand slides down from her stomach and into her joggers, fingers easily sliding through Momo’s soaked folds.

“Nnn…” Momo groans when she feels Sana’s slender fingers press against her entrance, feeling the way they circle it teasingly, collecting Momo’s arousal.

“You’re so wet.” Sana whispers against Momo’s breast and Momo swears she can feel a cocky smirk against her skin.

“Yes, so would you please-” Momo starts but a moan cuts her off when Sana enters two fingers inside of her, curling and stroking her velvety walls.

“Only because you said ‘please’.” Sana teases, lifting her head from Momo’s breasts to nip and suck at the girl’s throat as her fingers work.

Unsurprisingly, it doesn’t take long before Momo is rutting her hips against the palm of Sana’s hand, already close to her climax.

“Deeper,  _ please _ …” Momo cries out, nails digging into Sana’s shoulders as her eyes clench shut. “I’m so close…”

“Only if you look at me when you come.” Sana states, slowing her pace, resulting in a pathetic sob from the girl in her lap.

“Fine, just please, deeper!” Momo begs, opening her eyes and locking her gaze with Sana who smiles warmly at her before resuming her actions, pushing her fingers knuckle deep into Momo’s warm core.

A few more thrusts of Sana’s hand and Momo comes undone, brows furrowing and jaw dropping in a low, filthy moan as her hips slow their steady pace.

Sana pulls her fingers out of the spent girl and gently rubs her clit as Momo’s body twitches through the last waves of her orgasm.

“We should watch dirty movies together more often.” Sana teases and Momo just groans and tucks her head into Sana’s neck. 


End file.
